Baby Rose
by QuirkyChameleon
Summary: One of the many adventures that Ron and Hermione experience with their newborn baby Rose. Much fluff ensues. Do enjoy!


**One of the many experiences that Ron and Hermione experience with their newborn baby Rose. When I wrote this I really just wanted to be able to type "Ron and Hermione Weasley" and smile to myself :) do enjoy!**

Ron and Hermione Weasley lay asleep in their beds. This was a miracle in itself, really; they had just had their first baby not a week ago and they were both so exhausted they welcomed the idea of sleep as happily as they welcomed Christmas. Not that their beautiful baby girl Rose wasn't the best thing that had happened to either of them, but since they were both first-time parents it was a test of strength, wits, and capacity to love.

From the other room there came a baby's crying. Rose was awake for perhaps the fifth time that night.

Ron awoke first, and saw that Hermione had not yet awoken but would soon if someone didn't go and calm Rose. Though Hermione was a strong woman who tended to Rose constantly and faithfully without complaint, Ron knew that Hermione was completely worn out, and despite being thoroughly exhausted himself he didn't want to wake her. He kissed Hermione gently on her head and decided to let her sleep; he'd handle this one.

Ron crossed the hallway, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and went into his daughter's room.

"What's the matter, sweetie? What's wrong?"

Rose was so tiny, lying there in her crib, and her little chest heaved with her crying. Ron wasn't sure what to do except check his daughter over thoroughly; was she hungry? Or was she sick? Or did she need to be changed?

None of these things seemed to be the matter; Ron picked Rose up and held her close, patting her back.

"It's all right, don't cry…"

Rose didn't seem to be satisfied with this, and continued to cry. Ron was panicking slightly; why wouldn't she stop crying? What wasn't he doing that she needed?

"Ron?"

Hermione stood in the doorway, circles under her eyes and her hair a mess but otherwise looking as normal and lovely as ever.

"Go back to bed, Hermione."

"Our daughter's awake, so I might as well be. Is she all right?"

"I don't know," said Ron, who was hopelessly worried. "She won't stop crying."

Hermione approached them and took Rose from Ron to check her over.

"Is she hungry?"

Hermione looked at Rose, patting her and saying "What's wrong, Rosie? What's wrong?"

Rose gave little shivers as she cried. Hermione inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that Rose was not crying about anything too serious.

"Oh Ron, she might just be cold. This room is awfully drafty…and look, her blanket's so thin."

Hermione carried Rose to Ron and gave her to him.

"What do I have to do?" said Ron, who besides tired was looking completely helpless. "How can we help her? Why won't she stop crying?"

"You prat," said Hermione, though her tone was gentle. "All babies cry. She just needs you to hold her."

Hermione summoned a blanket with a wave of her wand and laid it over her daughter.

"Now here, just hold her close. Let her feel your warmth."

Very gently Ron made sure that Rose was all wrapped up in the blanket, then he held her in his arms.

"Shh, Rosie…it's all right. Dad's here. Dad will help you get nice and warm."

Ron rocked Rose back and forth in his arms, occasionally fixing her blanket or kissing her head. Hermione sat by the chair, watching her husband and daughter and not even resisting the urge to smile at how caring and loving of a dad Ron was proving to be, despite his certain hopelessness at times.

Rose's cries lessened to whimpers, which lessened into gentle, quiet breathing.

Ron gave a sigh of relief and smiled at Rose, who was now fast asleep. He stood up and put her back in her crib. Then he and his wife watched her for a moment.

"Now let's hope she stays asleep," said Ron. Hermione gave an exhausted chuckle.

Ron put his arm around Hermione and together they went back into their bedroom, knowing that they'd be woken up in a few hours but hoping that perhaps their little daughter might sleep peacefully the rest of the night.


End file.
